A.P.D.
A.P.D. Airborne Pandemic Disease I-S-L in Final Stage: Infectivity Level: 90% Severity Level: 100% Lethality Level: 100% Disease Type: Prion Test Subjects: Survived: Deceased: HIDDEN Location of Disease and Cure: HIDDEN Team assigned to Cure: HIDDEN Team Leader: Douglas A. Maciash Maciash's Notes: This disease is like something we've never seen. If it were to ever break out of our containment cells, the world as we know it will be gone in under 3 days. This is the disease of the apocalypse we are handling here. We're working fast to create a cure to kill it off before it does break out. The government wanted to keep it and do tests to make a new type of weapon, but after we realized how deadly it is, they ordered us to destroy every cell of the disease A.S.A.P. because of its severity and lethality. Out of the 100+ subjects we had, who bravely gave theirselves up to test this disease, none of them have lived. Below are the following stages, times, and I-S-L levels of the disease. Stage 1: Only Warning Description: This is the stage where you have a chance to save yourself. It doesn't last long, and it's hard to notice. If it is confirmed, the only way to stop yourself from spreading the disease is to be killed. Symptoms: Severe Coughing Time: Infection Begins I-S-L Infectivity: 5% Severity: 5% Lethality: 0% Stage 2: Post-Warning Description: If you hit this stage, it is almost too late to save yourself from becoming a vector of transmission. Symptoms: Severe Sneezing Pneumonia Nausea Insomnia Time: 5 minutes Post-Infection I-S-L Infectivity: 25% Severity: 10% Lethality: 5% Stage 3: Internal Hell Description: At this point, killing yourself or getting yourself killed will be no help. Symptoms: Immune Suppression Necrosis Paranoia Seizures Inflammation Pulmonary Fibrosis Vomiting Diarrhoea Time: 12 hours Post-Infection I-S-L Infectivity: 50% Severity: 65% Lethality: 45% Stage 4: Death Point Description: Surviving beyond this point is next to impossible. Symptoms: Dysentery Insanity Hemorrhagic Shock Internal Haemorrhaging Tumours Systemic Infection paralysis Hyper Sensitivity Possible Coma Time: 24 hours Post-Infection I-S-L Infectivity: 90% Severity: 95% Lethality: 95% Stage 5: Judgement Hour Description: Anybody who lived to this point would be considered the unluckiest of them all. Maciash stated "The way the organs failed was so rough and so quick that it was inhuman. I was scared to ask if this was a disease... or something else..." Symptoms: Immediate Full-Body Total Organ Failure. Time: 48 hours Post-Infection. All infected humans will not survive past this stage. I-S-L Infectivity: 90% Severity: 100% Lethality: 100% The disease is currently contained in HIDDEN. The disease spreads to one host once escaping, and slowly works itself to everybody else. It is estimated that once the disease reaches 2% of the world infected, if it were to break out, it would rapidly reach every person on Earth in a matter of 32 hours. Nothing has been discovered to stop the disease from spreading except for death before the host reaches Stage 3. The disease is currently being heavily researched, studied, and attempting to be cured. Category:Reality Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal